


Right to Me

by Kanene_yaaay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, That is basically it xsdfghjcvfghnjert, They're just talking and thinking, Thinking about running away, and being cute, deep conversation, getting reasons to stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanene_yaaay/pseuds/Kanene_yaaay
Summary: "Have you ever thought about it?" His voice was a whisper, a shared secret. They had a lot of those."Elaborate." Anthony softly demanded."Run away." Luis hugged himself tighter, getting smaller.
Relationships: Luis x Anthony, OC X OC





	Right to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling somehow poetic and thinking abou two of my OC's and then this idea popped up and I thought it was lovely! So here we go!! :D
> 
> No, I didn't wrote their entire story just yet. I still have to elaborate better some things, however I hope you're able to enjoy that little drabble anyway. Thank you for reading! ^w^)/

"What happened?" Luis had his eyes clued on the screen. Anthony could feel his quickened heartbeat under his embrace, a loose hug keeping them together.

_Together._

"You feel tense."

"Have you ever thought about it?" His voice was a whisper, a shared secret. They had a lot of those.

"Elaborate." Anthony demanded.

"Run away." Luis hugged himself tighter, getting smaller, almost melting when the other nuzzled his neck. His tense shoulders visibly relaxed. "Just run and believe you can go anywhere. Thee freedom, the feeling, your hope, the adrenaline..." He seemed lose his breath for a second. "Everything pushing you forward. Bravery. I wish I was this brave."

Anthony pondered, his gaze following the character on the screen scramble and stumble but never stopping escaping.

"Run away is not always brave. Sometimes is staying."

"But at least run away has some kind of change, something new to expect. A change to expect."

"Staying also brings change. A change in yourself, although."

"And isn't it worst? Seeing everything just stay the same but you..." Luis stopped himself, letting the thought fly and continue its own way.

"Not always. It can be good, right?"

"It can..."

"Just as it can be bad, as well."

"Yeah. It can't."

Calm silence. The movie kept moving, developing. They kept watching, mind moving.

"At least," Anthony rambled. "We will have time and stability to comprehended that it can be really good."

Luis turned, clear, gleaming eyes fixating themselves in the sea which so much interested and enchanted him. His voice was a whisper, a breeze that spread a new color in the other's face.

"Would you stay?"

Their foreheads met each other. Anthony didn't answered right away, thinking in the best way to organize the words. Had to reflect about the value of them, what they meant to both.

"With you."

...

"You shouldn't."

They just stared each other.

"Sometime it isn't about stay or run away, maybe the bravest thing to do is do what is right." The one with deep eyes concluded.

Luis smiled at the answer. Anthony held firmly, carefully his hand.

" _You_ are right to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaankys for your attention!! I hope you have a brillant day/night/afternoon... Dont forget to drink water, eat well and pet a pet!! xD Stay safe, dears! <33


End file.
